


Time for New Things

by Annie D (scaramouche)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the spnkink_meme, prompt: "Dean says yes to Michael on the condition that he stays in complete control. He then has angelsex with Cas." No actual angelsex in this particular ficlet, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for New Things

Dean knows he’s being a douche, but he can’t help himself. The temptation is just too great. He stands tall and sure, chin thrust out and fists planted on his hips.

Castiel shudders, eyes lowered to the ground in fear and submission. Dean steps forward, hand under Cas’ chin to bring it up so he can look into his eyes. Cas takes a moment to meet his gaze, nervous in a way that he’s never been.

“Castiel,” Dean says. “You see me.”

“Yes, Michael,” Cas says, voice trembling ever so slightly. “Dean has said yes to you.”

“I knew he would,” Dean says, letting arrogance drip all over his words. “It is as it was always meant to be.”

Cas blinks, and then punches Dean.

“What the fuck?” Dean howls, flailing backwards. That would’ve shattered his jaw for sure if he weren’t tripping on angel essence. “What was that?”

“Dean?” Cas stares at him. “No, it can’t be.”

“You didn’t have to sock it to me!” Dean shouts. “Although I have to say, that did not hurt. It kinda tingles.” He rubs his jaw.

“What is this?” Cas demands, nervousness gone and imperiousness back in its place. “Explain.”

“I talked Michael into altering the terms of agreement.” Dean grins at him. “He’s in there, upgraded the chassis and pumped up the engine, but I’m the one still driving.”

Cas looks at him suspiciously, then steps up close and peers into his eyes to read his mind. “You’re telling the truth.”

“Yep,” Dean says happily. “I have to say, this is such a relief ‘cause I don’t know how I would’ve… what are you doing?”

Cas is petting his chest, fingers tentative and curious where they push against muscle. “It is you, yet it is not you.”

“I thought we covered that.”

“Let me see your wings,” Cas says, standing back. “Open them.”

This was the first thing Dean did when Michael slipped inside him, so it’s no trouble at all to unfold the metaphysical cloak tucked inside his shoulder blades. There’s an unearthly _snap_, and then they’re out. Grand, silver-black wings spill out on either side of Dean’s body, as light as air and as strong as steel. He curls them upwards and then brings one around to nudge Cas’ shoulder.

“Oh,” Cas says, sounding oddly breathless.

Dean raises his eyebrows. “Huh.”

Cas’ pupils are dilated as they trail the length of the wings down to Dean’s shoulders and up to his face. “They’re so _huge_,” Cas says in awe.

“It’s not the size that matters,” Dean says automatically. He feels a little uncomfortable at the way Cas is eyeing his new appendages. “These are still Michael’s, you know.”

“No, they’re not,” Cas says, crawling into Dean’s personal space and dragging fingers along the muscle where the wings meet shoulder. “Michael’s are white. These are yours.”

“Really?” Dean looks at them. “Huh.”

Cas is pressing against him now, eyes wider and more hungry than they’ve ever been. “Dean, Dean, we can…” Smiling shyly, he unfurls his own wings. They’re smaller and darker, but they tuck neatly under Dean’s, and where they touch feels like—

“Oh shit.” Dean’s knees buckle. “Cas, that’s…”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas says, stroking his wings under Dean’s. “Yes.”

No one can say Dean doesn’t like trying out new things.


End file.
